An unexpected love twist
by CaptainCorySparrow
Summary: When John meets Joan his life makes no sense, he swears he is falling in love with her, but no mark is there to prove it, what will these two find out about themseves and eachother as they are unexpectedly and violently tested by an unknown person?
1. It all begins

I open my eyes and gasp, checking my body. Nope, just a nightmare.. I turn on my lamp and look at my wrist and sigh, no mark upon my wrist. The clock tells me that I should get up anyway so I go and take a shower while I think about why I cannot love anyone. After I get ready I take an apple as I get in my car and drive to work.

_I walk inside the new company and look around. Good, no one else is here... Not yet, but there was that one boy, what's his name? John.. That's right, John Coreston my new secretary.. We shall see if he is a heartbreaker or not. I wear long sleeve shirts to hide all of my black marks of the widowed. That is what they are now a days, memories of a widow._

***HISTORY* WHEN WORLD WAR THREE ENDED A NEW PIECE OF TECHNOLOGY CAME OUT AND SOON IT WAS IMPLANTED IN EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING, ON THEIR WRISTS THEY GET RED** **MARKS OF THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, ITS CALLED THE RED POISONOUS LOVE BITE. THE BLACK MARKS ARE FOR THE PEOPLE WHO THE PERSON LOVED BUT THAT PERSON DIED. THIS** **IS CALLED BLACK MARKS OF THE WIDOWED. ANYONE WHO HAS NO MARK IS CONSIDERED EITHER A CHILD OR PURE/INNOCENT NOW BACK TO THE STORY.**

I park my car and get out looking at the new office. Yep there is nothing better a new boss and a new office and basically a new job. My boss, what was her name? I don't remember, everyone just called her the wicked bitch of the south... The whitest evil witch to be known. No it's here on my phone, Joan, joan sylavyann God thats a hard last name.. How is it that I always get stuck with the people with the stupidest last names? Mine is sort of simple... Better that Sylvyann name. My sleeves stop just short of my wrist, so no doubt she will see that I have never loved before.. Does that make me cold, hard, and bitter? No.. I just havent found the right woman yet... I climb up the stairs and to the new office my boss and I share. When I look up, I come face to face with a blone hairs brown eyed woman. She is wearing jeans and a nice blue jacket... She reminds me of someone, like I've seen her before.. And the. It hits me as she talks on the phone, she looks like Billie piper. No but my papers say..

_"Joan, Joan Sylvyann" I say to John who stares at me like he has never seen a woman before. I hold out my hand and he shakes it, right away I notice that he has no marks upon his wrist, he is pure. After releasing the hand shake I sit down in my chair and start working on my newest project. "Excuse me.." John's voice was like velvet blowing in a gentle wind, I turned around and looked at him "yes?" I ask with a sort of impatient tone. Nevertheless he makes a long pause and then asks "you look like Billie piper, are you sure Joan is your real name?" I look at him in complete shock, then I do what I have no other choice but to do, I slap him. "Don't be foolish now start working."_


	2. A continuation of these poor characters

I sit down and hold my jaw "yes mam" I say exercising my jaw and thinking to myself {God that hurt} I start typing up my reports. Stealing an occasional look at Joan, she seems calmer now.. But her long sleeves, okay so every woman and man is required to wear one, but hers.. It's giving off a shadow and I can't help but wonder, muttering to myself "poison or widow?" Just the slightest bit aloud.

_My breath escapes me as I hear John mutter those three damn words. I know what people call me, the wicked bitch of the south, the evil one, the bitch, the boss, etc etc. well to be honest, I have feelings, they just got.. Tested too many times and well.. I ended up with one too many heartbreaks to not turn bitter and cold. But now.. Sitting here I can't help but notice that John can't stop sneaking looks at me, at first I'm offended, but then I'm delighted, I've actually caught his attention! I smirk and look at the clock, lunch time "John.. Out of my sight, don't let me catch you here until one on the dot"_

I stumble and head downstairs to the parking lot "jeez a slap in one day?!" I shake my head and get in the car before starting it I can't help but wonder as a man walks to the entrance. He is in an overcoat.. No David Tennant?! I blink my eyes but then he is gone, see? Just an illusion of my mind. I back out and then drive to my friend's cafe where I order my usual. "How'd it go?" He asked me. "She slapped me" I say and everyone around me laughs "why?" My friend asks me. "Dave, she is the spitting image of Billie piper, and I asked her.. Rewarded myself with a slap" Dave shakes his head and hands me a coke "drink up lover boy.. She is your boss and you ain't got any marks!" I sigh and nod "yeah I'm pure.."

_I look up from my book and to the maintenance guy, working hard on the wires in the wall. Then I continue to read with a sigh, I hope John does get back here, even though his actions were stupid this morning, I actually had some spirit in me now. My dad always said I'd meet a savior, the boy with no marks... And I never believed him until now. So daddy, don't fail me now..._


	3. An end to the first day

i pull into the office parking lot and tighten my tie. Inside stands her, the wench who slapped me, but she isn't a wench. She just doesn't like me to compare her to anyone... But I meant it as a compliment...

_John should be here in a few minutes, I told him one on the dot. I glanced at his desk and scoffed, everything was messy, nothing was clean. I am about to turn away when I notice one piece of paper, clean and organized, a letter._

_"Your mark of red faded away, but mine turned black on that day, so here I am writing to you, goodbye my darling, I love you. From selene"_

_so he wasn't innocent or pure, just a fader. I hear John walkinf up the stairs so I turn around and sit infront of my computer. The second hand hits 12 and John walks in, "am I late?" I shake my head and leave him with a list of things to do while I take my lunch break._

The list was super easy so I finish it after twenty minutes. Then I decide to organize my desk, everything going into folders, files and drawers. Well except for selene's letter, I sigh and tuck it underneath my keyboard, sure she loved me, but I wore a fake red mark. And when she killed herself, all I got was guilt. A chat pops up, called the withc's watch. With one message, "the witch is on her broom back from lunch" I minimize the window and start imputing some numbers in. She walks in a few seconds later, "everything done?" I nod "it's on your desk" then she ignores me for the rest of the working day.

_I have no choice but to ignore John for the rest of the day. Once its time, I leave and drive to the beach, leaning against my car, when a man walks up "hello Joan" he says and i gasp, "but... Your d-dead!"_


	4. The hell starts

**I sigh "yes I am dead, or rather dying." I look at her and then I end up coughing into my handkerchief groaning as I see the blood. "but wont you give me a smile?" I said as I showed her my red mark, her name in red. "oh David..." She says softly as she looks at the red mark "Mine's been black since I got the letter from the army." she showed the black mark and then I groaned. As Joan started to back into her car I asked "can you grow a new one?" She shook her head and opened the door, getting inside. "Why not?" I partly begged and then she said softly "because of John"**

_David's eyes grow wide with anger and fury, also with a twinge of pain as I back away. I look into his eyes and then I leave him but not before hearing him say "I want to meet john. and I will meet him" I race away and call John and he answers. "Halloo?" he slurs and I ask him disgustingly "are you drunk?" he laughs and slurs something I can only assume meant yes. I sigh and then I ask for his address "sorry john but I've got something to talk to you about." He hangs up after and texts me his address which I go to and then I sigh, Why did this always happen to me? hell this is the second time I've had to run from someone I used to love. As I walk upstairs to his penthouse apartment thingy I decide that I will give him a huge raise and a promotion if he goes though with this. I knock on the door and then I watch as he opens the door._

I look at Joan and smile "Hello! come in, I got your message that you were coming over." "I talked to you" I laugh and then nod as I shut the door behind her and show her to the couch "You need anything to drink or eat?" she shakes her head and sits on the couch, looking at me with what I could only assume was guilt. "John, listen to me, I need you to do me a huge favor, and if you do this.. you can get a raise and whatever else you wish... I'm so sorry to bring you into this." I sat down now with a cup of tea and then looked at her "Tell me, what do you need?"

_I start to tell him the story of how most men were taken for the war and then each time the marks turned black I sought out someone else, maybe to kill the pain, but inside my head I think 'my heart simply couldn't stand be alone' but then I stop as I get to David meeting me. He leans in and looks at me and I say in a quick voice how he wants to me to love him but that I could not do it, and then he stopped me. "What is it that you need?"_

"I need you to love me."


	5. The history behind future events

**Hello to all of you who read my story! Please note that this isn't an actual part of the story, but you shouldn't skip this cause you need to know what's going on. **

**Its WW III and that means that every boy from the age of 10-30 must fight in this war. Our character John left early due to his major injuries that he revived from a bomb one night. That's why he is so secretive and -SPOILERS- why Joan has second thoughts after she finds out.. You may be asking "find out what?!" And all I can say is that if he can tell you the square root of pie in 5 seconds, you shouldn't be so surprised. That's all I can say and hopefully there will be more chapters on the way, I have been a bit busy with school and stuff but I'm back and ready to write!**


	6. 3 months later (Test number 1)

**Hey all my fantastic readers! here is chapter 6 for you. Wow, 6 already? So here is a couple things to keep in mind. I am trying my hardest to find time to write these stories, however its just complicated with my school schedule. So with school demanding such high need I have not been able to post many chapters on here. However you should be seeing more chapters on here within the next couple months. - Sparrow.**

So this is about three months into the future, John and Joan have managed to pull off a sucsessful three months of dating. Now David is back and he suspects something.

**Here Is the font key: **_Joan_ John David

I laugh with my friends as they open a bottle of champane after shaking it up. The foam goes everywhere and he sticks the bottle out of the window, spraying my car and cars behind me with wine. Music is blaring and my buddies are drunker than my drunk uncle. (and thats saying something) Suddenly two white lights illuminate the inside of my car and theres the sickening sound of one million different pieces of glass breaking in the same second everywhere around me. The sound of metal crunching. Theres the blow that renders me breathless. A minute later, the car hisses and there is smoke everywhere. I try not to close my eyes, but I cant help myself and My eyelids grow too heavy to keep them open. Next thing I know theres a light in my eyes, someone is speaking to me. For a moment I look at the light. Then I look beyond and see a man staring at me, his lips move without sound. I start to mumble, making no sense im sure of it. My left eye has gone fuzzy but with a few slow, long blinks it focuses back into its normal setting. Theres a snap by my ears that rings loudly in my ear and I flinch. My mumbles increase and get faster as well as louder. They become complete yells without no words until I stop myself and swallow. I look at everyone here before saying one clear word.

"Joan."

_I sit and read my book on John's couch. We have been "living together" for about a week. He was going to hang out with his buddies tonight. I didnt mind, actually I loved having the house all to myself. He has a library in the basement that until one hour ago I did not know existed! So i curled up in my favorite spot in the house and started to read an old novel, I think it was called, "The Man in the Brown Suit" anyway, I was just about to find out who the murdurer was when the house phone rang. I looked up as the voicemail picked it up. A strange voice filled the house's serene silence with a tone of what can only be described as soaked in pity and sorrow. It said, _

_"If this number is correct, then there should be a Joan listening to this. I am calling to regard about Johnathan L. Eastman-" Great I thought as I rolled my eyes, he had gotten thrown in jail for some idiotic reason. I grumbled and answered the phone _

_"If John has gotten in jail, tell him to pay for his own bail!" I almost shouted with uttermost impatience at the phone._

_"Mam, John is in the ER." I dropped the phone in shock as he expained something about a car accident, apparently he was lucky to be alive, he was the only one. I put my shoes on and get in my car to go see him. I pause for a second thinking to myself I end up talking aloud to myself in the car._

_"Why are you doing this? He is just a good friend. You dont need to bring his favorite pillow, your acting like you actually love him!" I laughed at myself as I stoped at a red light._

_"But maybe I do, did ya ever think of that?_

_Course I did... Just when did I start thinking like this?_

_I know when.. Just two nights ago. He suggusted that we go out to a nice dinner. He took me to my favorite resteraunt. I couldnt afford this place but once a year. Yet he came here once a month. We got a special table in front of a fireplace on the deck that overlooked the city. It was the way he laughed at my jokes like they were better than the jester's jokes. It was the way that our foreheads touched ever so gently after the table had been cleared and each had one last glass of white wine left to drink. He looked at the moon and told me that his dad used to study the moon and was so fascinated by such a thing..." I parked my car and sat there for a second before heading in, leaving his pillow here for now. I ran up to the receptionist and asked her for his room number and when she gave it to me I ran down to that general area. The doctors stopped me outside his door and asked me who I was. _

_"Im Joan." The doctors looked at me in such a shock that they allowed me to come in see him. _

I open my eyes when I feel someone's hand gently running through my hair. I looked at the blurry fugure and started mumbling nonsense. She rests a finger on my lips and shushes as she comes into view. I finally see that its Joan and she has a tear running down her cheek as she smiles sadly. She was a great actress, crying for the public like this. Obviously I wished otherwise, even tonight my buddies had said that I might want to try to wash off the red mark to see if its still fake or not. They didnt matter though, they were gone now. I used half of my strength to raise my arm and cup her cheek in my hand, wiping the tear away with my thumb as she smiled some more. I wanted to tell her something important but how could I? After all, she even said it just two nights ago, before the date, she had warned me that we were just going because we had to keep up an apperance. I clear my throat and try to make some words, that just come out like garbled nonsense. She shushes me again and finally she says something,

"Hi honey... You look dreadful. I came as soon as i possilby could." She leans in and kisses my forehead, I close my eyes and dsespite my efforts, they dont come back up, my eyes stay closed. In my dreams I dream that I tell her that my red mark isnt ever going to wash off.

I look at the two from behind the window and through my glasses. She seems to react well enough to him. I watch her pace nervously as the doctors check on him and keep him alive. I bite my lip and glare at their hands. She took his hand and held it with such an urgency that I snort at the fact that she may actually believe that if she holds that damn hand long enough she will wake him up. I record this in my notebook and walk away from the two love birds. I walk out of the hospital and into the darkness of the night. I step into the woods and then I look back at the hospital with a glint in my eye. The moonlight barley shows my eyes and my mouth as I smirk evily and my eyes twinkle as a brilliant Idea comes into my head without regret and without heasitation I begin to plan everything carefully for John's second test. Now that he has passed the first one, let the hell ensue this couple!

**Okay thats the end of chapter 6. So next time I update this story, there will also be a new story series: John and Joan's dates will be in the second series. Hopefully you like it! Review and let me know what you all think I should end up doing to continue this series! Sorry if I used improper grammar, and/or spelling, im running on at least 4 hours of sleep from last night and its been 24 hours since my eyes closed and I slept so im going to try to sleep! **

** - Sparrow **


End file.
